WWE Free For All
WWE Free For All started as a pay-per-view Pre-Show for World Wrestling Entertainment in 1996, with its own exclusive match, pre-show information, and news building up to that event. Free For All was later replaced with the PPV Editions of Sunday Night HEAT. The Free For All was originally simulcast on both the pay-per-view channel as well as the Prevue Channel. During the Free For All for WrestleMania XII, the WWF Tag Team Championships were won by The Body Donnas as they defeated The Godwinns in the finals of a tag team tournament. In 2004, Free For All was a Pay-Per-View highlight show broadcast in Australia, which started 30 minutes before a Pay-Per-View event. It was at no charge to Channel Subscribers. Free for All contained highlight videos featured during the PPV. RAW events were hosted by Marc Lloyd (later replaced with Todd Grisham) and the SmackDown! events were hosted by Josh Mathews. Free For All was broadcast from February 20, 2005 (No Way Out 2005) to September 18, 2005 (Unforgiven 2005). It was replaced by the WWE Heat Pay-Per-View edition. However, it was brought back as the WrestleMania 22 preview show, hosted by Todd Grisham. It was re-incarnated for the 2007 Royal Rumble for Sky Sports in the UK and returned to Australian TV as a permanent pre-show from WrestleMania 23 ''Free for All'' exclusive matches *'Royal Rumble 1996', January 21, 1996 :* Duke "The Dumpster" Droese defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley by disqualification (6:25) *'In Your House 6: Rage in the Cage', February 18, 1996 :* Jake Roberts defeated Tatanka (w/Ted DiBiase) (5:36) *'WrestleMania XII', March 31, 1996 :* The Bodydonnas (Skip and Zip) (with Sunny) defeated The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) (with Hillbilly Jim) to win the vacant WWF Tag Team Championship (5:21) *'In Your House 7: Good Friends, Better Enemies', April 28, 1996 :* Marc Mero (w/Sable) defeated The 1-2-3 Kid (w/Ted DiBiase) by disqualification (7:17) *'In Your House 8: Beware of Dog', May 26, 1996 :* The Smokin' Gunns (Billy and Bart) defeated The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) (with Hillbilly Jim and Sunny) to win the WWF Tag Team Championship (4:57) *'King of the Ring 1996', June 23, 1996 :* The Bodydonnas defeated The New Rockers *'In Your House 9: International Incident', July 21, 1996 :* Justin Bradshaw (with Uncle Zebekiah) defeated Savio Vega (4:44) *'SummerSlam 1996', August 18, 1996 :* Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Yokozuna (1:52) *'In Your House 10: Mind Games', September 22, 1996 :* Savio Vega defeated Marty Jannetty (with Leif Cassidy) (5:22) *'In Your House 11: Buried Alive', October 20, 1996 :* The Stalker defeated Justin Bradshaw (20:00) *'Survivor Series 1996', November 17, 1996 :* (4 on 4) Survivor Series match: Jesse James, Aldo Montoya, Bob Holly, and Bart Gunn defeated The Sultan, Justin Bradshaw, Salvatore Sincere, and Billy Gunn (with Iron Shiek and Uncle Zebekiah) (10:46) *'In Your House 12: It's Time', December 15, 1996 :* Rocky Maivia defeated Salvatore Sincere by disqualification (6:01) *'WrestleMania 13', March 23, 1997 :* Billy Gunn defeated Flash Funk (with Tracy and Nadine) (7:05) *'In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker', April 20, 1997 :* The Sultan defeated Flash Funk (2:55) *'In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell', May 11, 1997 :* Free for All match: Rockabilly defeated Jesse James (3:36) :King of the Ring 1997, June 8, 1997 :* The Headbangers defeated Bart Gunn and Jesse James *'In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede', July 6, 1997 :* The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) defeated The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw) (5:32) External links Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs